gellofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Sabine Kors feat. Timaro - Dagestan (Remix)
Beschreibung Sabine Kors feat. Timaro - “Dagestan (Remix)” Stream/Download: https://SabineKors.lnk.to/DagestanRemixID Singer/Songwriter: Sabine Kors Rap: Timaro Stunning footage of Dagestan by filmmaker: Nariman Gafurov. Photography by Luke Duggleby. Khabib Nurmagomedov entrance music LYRICS / Текст песни: Когда утро ещё не разбудит свет, Тишина на рассвете и нет машин. Всё вокруг замирает, ни звука нет, И на трон восседают покой и мир. Когда на пик горы сядут облака, Так, что за белой дымкой не видно край, И, вздохнув глубоко, посмотрю я вдаль, Понимаю, что это и есть мой рай... И по ночам мне снится Вся красота, что в Дагестане. Я буду родиной гордиться, Её любить не перестану. И даже за границей У Дагестанского народа В сердцах любовь искрится К своей земле, к своей природе. Когда солнце стоит прям над головой, Наполняя цветы и даря тепло, Громкий гул пронесётся за детворой, Ветром с моря гонимой назад домой. А потом уже ночь примет свой черёд, Блеск звезды вдалеке ослепит глаза, И когда сонный город опять уснёт, Понимаю, что это и есть мой рай... И по ночам мне снится, Вся красота, что в Дагестане. Я буду родиной гордиться, Её любить не перестану. И даже за границей У Дагестанского народа В сердцах любовь искрится К своей земле, к своей природе. Туманные перевалы времени, менялось поколение, Но земля отцов наших — земля воинов павших, Я пред тобою голову склоню! Дождь смоет слёзы матерей, сынов терявших Я эти строки посвящаю Дагестану! История гор кинжалами писана, Вечная память мюридам, что в бой рвались в последний раз, О скалы точены сабли — вдали пылает закат, Здесь брат — твой друг, а друг — твой настоящий брат! Дагестан — владыка гор и сердце Кавказа, Дагестан — как много силы даёт имя твое, Дагестан — дороже золота и всех алмазов, Дагестан, я здесь родился, я здесь умру. Время меняет многое, вершин твоих не трогая, Длиною в года меня уводит по жизни дорога, Берег Каспия — в памяти юности дни, От одиночества разрывает изнутри, Раннее утро, пение птиц и крики Азана, А на чужбине как нам этого не хватало, Дагестан — владыка гор и сердце Кавказа, Дагестан — я здесь родился, я здесь умру. И по ночам мне снится Вся красота, что в Дагестане. И вечно буду я молиться За твой покой и процветание. Ах, обернуться б птицей И прилететь к тебе на вечер. От суеты укрыться, Я знаю, что мне станет легче... ENGLISH TRANSLATION: When the morning is not wakened by the light There is silence at dawn, not a car in sight When all seem to be frozen, and noise is gone Peace and quiet are ones sitting on the throne When a cloud is resting on the mountain top And the summit is lost in the foggy sky I just take a deep breath as I realize That a moment like this is my paradise... At lonely nights I’m dreaming About my home, my Dagestan And I will never stop believing And being proud of my land And all across the border Each one of Dagestani nation Have so much love and longing For our soil, for our nature When the sun is up high and the sky is blue Feeding warmth to the flowers and let them bloom In the air there’s a sound of happy kids Driven home from the sea by the fair wind Then the night slowly comes and the dark is on Distant shine of the stars almost blind my eyes When the town is sleeping I realize That a moment like this is my paradise... At lonely nights I’m dreaming About my home, my Dagestan And I will never stop believing And being proud of my land And all across the border Each one of Dagestani nation Have so much love and longing For our soil, for our nature Timaro Time passes, new generations come But the land of our fathers, the land of fallen warriors I will bow my head in front of you! The rain will wash away the tears of mothers, who lost their sons I dedicate these words to Dagestan The history of mountains is written with a dagger Eternal memory to Mureeds, who ran into the battle for the last time Sables are sharpened by the cliffs And sunset is burning in the distance Here your brother is your friend, and your friend is your brother! Dagestan — the lord of the mountains and the heart of the Caucasus Dagestan — your name gives me so much power Dagestan — more precious than all the gold and diamonds Dagestan, I was born here, I will die here Time changes many things, but it doesn’t touch your mountain tops I’m led by the path, built by years The Caspian Shore — I remember the days of my youth And the loneliness is tearing me apart Early morning, the birds are singing and Azan is calling We missed it so much in a foreign land Dagestan — the lord of the mountains and the heart of the Caucasus Dagestan, I was born here I will die here ends At lonely nights I’m dreaming About my home, my Dagestan And I’ll be praying As I’m living For peace and thriving of my land If I could spread my wings and Just fly away to be together To hide from busy cities I know for sure I would feel better... https://www.sabinekors.com #dagestan #sabinekors #khabibnurmagomedov Kategorie:Videos